Funny way to meet you
by unabletobreathe
Summary: Maya was running late to class and bumped into the new boy. What will happen next after they meet face to face?
1. Funny way to meet you

**Hello one and all. This is how I would like, or imagine when Campbell and Maya Meet. I ship Cayam. It is so adorable. :3 Well, I hope you enjoy. Rate and review please? **

The bell rang, and the halls became silent. I was rushing to get to class as fast as I possibly could. As I was turning the corner, I ran into someone else who was rushing to class. My glasses flew off my face, and we both sat there for a few seconds.  
"Ouch." I said, as I placed my hand against my temple and slowly looked up at the boy. When my eyes met him, I was completely silent. Words couldn't describe how _beautiful _his eyes were and how _handsome_ he is.

"I'm sorry about that, I should Maya look where I was going." He started. "Oh, here are your glasses." The boy said handing them to her. He had a bright smile on his face, even after what just happened in the hallway.

"Thanks" I muttered quietly while smile like a fool at the same time.

"Where are my manners? I'm Campbell, Campbell Saunders." He said with another smile that I think looks like a movie start smile.

"Hi, I-I'm Maya Matlin. Pleasure to meet you, even though this wasn't the best situation" I said while trying not to blush and smile like one of those idiots I see in the halls all the time obsessing over the boys that walk by.  
"I like your name. It's- _unique_." Campbell replied, "Likewise. I suppose we should get of this dirty ground now, eh?"

I nodded my hand and started to pick myself off of the ground until Campbell told me he would help me up. As I grabbed a hold to his hands, I smiled a bit while he picked me off the ground. We stood there in silence until Campbell final had said something.

"So what class were you off in a hurry too? I suppose we should be getting you there, Maya. Mind if I walk you to class?" He asked nicely with that smile plastered onto that pretty little face of his.

"I was just on my way to Band practice. I'm sure they're missing their cellist. I wouldn't mind that at all." We started walking down the hallway together. As I looked over at him, I noticed he was looking at me this whole time. _Cute_.

"So where is Mister Saunders off to?" I asked to start up the conversation while we walked.

"Oh, just Geometry. Nothing too thrilling about that." He said with a little chuckle. "So, you play the cello? That seems interesting. Sometimes I wish I could play an instrument, but all I play is hockey. You should teach me sometime. I will teach you some hockey for cello lessons."

_Was he serious? Could he actually want to learn? _I thought to myself. "Really? Well, if you're up for it I'm sure I can teach you a few strings and notes. I might have to pass on your hockey offer. Ice and I aren't a good mix together." I started to giggle a little like those girls I don't want to act like. I completely stopped myself to try not to sound like a stupid little girl with a crush on Cam.

"How about today after school then? I mean, if you're available."  
I nodded my head before speaking, "Yes, that works." I said.

Once we reached the band room, and turned to face him. A smile was plastered onto my face. "Thanks for bringing me to my class. Sorry for running into you. I should look out next time." I laughed a little and started to turn around when Campbell grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked up at him and was curious to what he was going exactly.

"Wait, Maya." He began. "Would you want to hold off the lessons until tomorrow? Instead after school would you want to go to The Dot, maybe?" He asked politely with another smile as I nodded my head.

"I would love that. Where do you want to meet?" I asked. "How about the doors of Degrassi? We can walk together, if that's fine with you." Campbell let go of my arm, and placed I back to his side.

"Sounds like a plan, I can't wait. See you then?" I said as he replied, "See you then."

I smiled and turned around heading into class. I couldn't help the wide smirk on my face, but it just wouldn't go away. Ms. Oh came up to me and tapped on my shoulder. "Maya, I hope you have a pass." She said as she placed her hands at her hips. "I'm sorry Ms. Oh, I had troubles opening my locker." I said quietly, knowing she may not believe it. I could see her roll her eyes, and that was no so impressed with me. "Alright. Next time get a slip from the office. Now go get ready for practice."

I smiled at Ms. Oh and made my way to my instrument and music. After I grabbed that, I went over to sit front row. I could tell I was a disturbance because everyone playing and waiting on me. That didn't matter to me, all I could do is keep a bright smile on my face from meeting Campbell. It was odd the way we met, but a good thing as well.


	2. Rise and Fall

**Sorry it took me like forever to write the next chapter, things are crazy! Well, I'm back to fill you with this Cayam Story line! :D Sorry if it's terrible, I sorta rushed because I felt like I owed another chapter after so long. Rate and Review please? :3**

The school bell rang at Degrassi releasing all its students for the day. I was relieved to be let out for two reasons to be exact. One, school was long and I couldn't wait to leave. Two, after school I got to meet up with Cam. With that coming up I was excited.

I headed out of my last class of the day and started to make way to the doors of Degrassi. I didn't care to go to my locker then; I didn't want to be late to see him. I mean, I don't want him to think I am standing him up and all.

I kept my watch out as I arrived at the doors, and look there he was. Campbell had the sweetest smile on his face when he saw me. I approached him with a smile back, "Hey." He said to me while coming closer.

"Oh hey, so where do you want to have this little, what do you call, class at?" I said trying not to sound like an idiot because I wasn't sure of the venue.

"Well, can't we do it here at Degrassi? Or are we not allowed after school hours?" He said to me while taking another step closer to me.

I pushed up my glasses and thought about this. _I am sure it would have to be Okayed by Principal Simpson to stay after. Thinking about it, Katie was going to be out of the house tonight. My parents don't come home until six. We could practice at my house. But wouldn't he think that was weird? I don't want him to think I am this weirdo. I guess I am going to have to suck it up._

"Yeah, you're right. So, how about my place? No one will be home until six. So, if that's okay with you?" I asked hoping it wasn't a dumb idea to ask. I mean, I love making a good first impression.

As I waited for Campbell to reply, I looked at him with a smile. I noticed there was something wrong, or at least that's what I had thought. He had placed his hand against his temple and had looked around the room before saying anything but a single 'hm'.

"Is everything okay? We could always reschedule you know, like a rein check?" I tried to act like I didn't care to wait to teach him how to play my cello. I normally don't let anyone go near my instrument, but I would for teaching reasons.

"Um, I think I can't today after school. I forgot, hockey practice. I'll talk to you later, on facerange or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan to me." I said trying to hide the disappointment.

He walked away looking nervous for some reason, and I don't know why. What was with him? I am sure if he had hockey practice he wouldn't have forgot about it earlier today.

This was really eating at me, I needed answers. It was a long walk home, maybe which will give me time to think of what I'll ask him on facerange tonight.


	3. Answers

**Hey, ready for more Camaya? I am sorry if this isn't the best, but here's the third chapter of the story! 3**

**Earlier than usual, I enter Degrassi. I pass the security guards, and make my way through. I wanted to come to school early today because I wanted to find Campbell. I had a few questions in mind from yesterday as I walked home alone. These weren't bad questions, they were just some I felt the need I needed to know, and otherwise I might over think the whole situation.**

**I scanned the halls for him, or at least his hockey teammates to ask them where the whereabouts of Campbell Saunders. So far, there was nothing at all. I went near my locker, and exchanged my science text book for my math. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw Cam's reflection behind me. Smiling, I shut my locker and turned around to look at him.**

"**Hey, I've been looking for you!" I said as my smile began to slowly fade. I wanted to ask him the questions, but from the look on his face it seemed like he was ready to tell me everything without saying a word. "Um," I had begun, "About yesterday…" I stood there looking at him, wondering what was with him; he didn't seem like the boy I met just 24 hours ago.**

**He stood there being shy, and quite for a minute or two before he began speaking, "Look, I am sorry. I was nervous; I was stupid to have lied to you like that. I hope that you could forgive me. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you don't." He said softly while looking down at his feet.**

**I had no clue what to say as all these questions rummaged through my mind. "Wh-Why were you nervous? I mean there was nothing to be nervous about, and-" I cut myself off and crossed my arms waiting for his response. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, but he couldn't.**

"**Okay, I was just nervous. I didn't know what to do because I thought we were going to hangout around other people, not alone." His head moved up, and he was facing me. "I just didn't want to screw things up with you like I thought I would. I am sorry, Maya."**

**I had no clue what do say, but smile. The fact that he is sorry or the face that he didn't want to screw our friendship up just made me happy. "It's okay! I understand. I probably might have would have done the same thing. But I promise you couldn't screw anything up! I don't think there's a way, and plus I am such a forgiving person." I said while a grin began to appear on my face. It was a wide grin from nearly ear to ear. And there seems to be a smile growing on his face as well.**

"**Well, that's good. So, would you like to hangout after school today? Like, walk to the park write after school?" Campbell asked me. With the look on his face, it was hard to say no. So cute, so adorable. "I would love to, Cam. It sounds fun." I replied.**

**The bell rang, and I looked around the hallway as I saw everyone rushing to class. Before I got a chance to speak, Campbell spoke for me "Can I walk you to class?" He asked me while trying not to be mulled by the other students in the hall. "Yes, that would be much appreciated." I said with a small giggle as we walked to the music room side by side.**


	4. Let the fun begin

School couldn't go any slower it seemed like. With a lot on my mind, and me knowing that I was going to hangout with Cam after school, I just wanted last period to end already. I liked him, I couldn't help that. But as anxious I was for the day to be over, I became more nervous then before. I never really thought of it, but I was going to be alone with him. All alone. I had constant questions in my mind like,  
"What if it's awkward?" or "What if he doesn't like me back and I am wasting me time?"  
Some how I just couldn't escape these annoying thoughts, it really bothered me. What if I skipped hanging out? But I don't really want to hurt Cam. I guess I just have to see what the future lies for me.  
The clock kept ticking as I stared at it. The time seemed like it was taking forever. I was counting down the seconds until the bell rang.  
10.…9.…8.…7.…6.…5.….4.….3.….2...1..  
The bell rang and I got up and quickly walked out of the class. I did anything I could in my power to get to find Cam, or be at the doors early than him. It would give me time to calm the nerves just a little bit. That would be the best thing for me.  
My eyes wondered the halls as I scanned for Campbell. My legs were trying to slow down, but I kept speeding up.  
I found Cam at his locker, and my pace slowed down. Before I approached him, I took a deep breath in and out and slowly headed his direction.  
Coming up behind him, I tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Cam." I said in a sort of excited tone of voice.  
"Maya, hey! So, where would you like to hangout, if I hadn't asked you before." he said with a shy smile on his face.  
I laughed, because he had already asked me of a place, but then I started to wonder if I really meant anything to him since he forgot the location of this hangout.  
"The Park, right?" I asked him with another sweet chuckle. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I had a brain fart or something." said Cam. I could tell that he felt bad for forgetting which made me stop having so much questions wonder my mind.  
"Well Miss Maya, are you ready to head there?" he asked, shutting his locker and swinging his backpack strap over his shoulder. I nod, as if I didn't quite know either to say okay, yes, or sure.  
We walk through the halls and soon out the doors of Degrassi in silence until he broke the ice.  
"So how was your day today?" he asked. It wasn't a question I was really hoping for but it'll do for now. I mean, you have to start somewhere right? "It was okay I guess. I mean I didn't get any homework, just had to take a lot of notes, and study my brains out." I said in a soft chuckle as if I said something funny, but he still laughed along with me. "How about you? Anything more interesting than my day?"  
"I wish, but no. Mine was probably less interesting. You're lucky you don't have to learn geometry for another year, I quite don't understand math all that well. Plus he gave us an assignment that's so long. So as the day of interesting goes, you win." He said looking over at me with a smile as we kept walking.  
Our feet moved at the same time. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot; and the pattern went on.  
"So, besides hating math, what else should I need to know about Mister Campbell Saunders? Any skeletons in the closet?" I asked without thinking, but meaning it as a joke.  
"Um, no. I don't think so at least. What you see is pretty much it. I'm pretty dull, I know." Campbell chuckled and so did I.  
I didn't think that was true. He must have had something, or anything about him that no one knew about him but instead I just respect his answer and keeping walking as the same pattern with him.  
We arrived at the park, and the first thing I laid my eyes on was the swings. I smiled in joy. "Last one to the swing is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I threw my backpack down and headed towards the swing set. I know what I said was childish, but it was swings, who couldn't get excited for that? "You're going to lose Matlin!" He yelled behind me but was slowly getting faster, and faster. I was almost there until Cam caught up next to me, and laughed. He kept running and beat me there. "Not fair!" I said jokingly while trying to catch my breath.  
"Is someone a sore loser?" Cam was joking around with me. He did have an advantage thought, just a little. I mean, he's in a sport and I was just a cellist. That involves no running or physical training.  
"Am not!" I fought back, while still laughing at the whole situation. "Shut up and get on your swing."  
"How about you push me?" Said Cam, "Seems fair enough since I won."  
By this time, I rolled my eyes at Cam, "Fine, but only a few pushes. Okay? I have my own swing to attend to."  
I pushed him a couple times, while laughing. It seemed like it was supposed to be the other way around which made everything more funnily to Maya.

After a long while of talking, swinging, and making jokes, it was getting late. Campbell offered to walk me home and I couldn't decline it. I wanted him to, it's better than walking by myself. Way better.  
It was a little chilly on the way, and Campbell stopped to give me his jacket. I was blushing the whole time. What a gentleman.  
We soon arrived at my place. No one was home; I guess they were picking Katie up from rehab like always. A perfect timing. As I stepped up near the door, I turned around to look at Cam. "This is it; I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I said while returning back his jacket.  
"No, you keep it until tomorrow where I can steal it back and have an excuse to walk you to school." said Cam in the most charming way. I had the most stupid smile on my face the whole time, but it really didn't matter anymore.  
"So, I will see you tomorrow morning at seven-thirty then?" I asked before turning away and going inside.  
"Yes." He paused, "and Maya?" "Yes?" I asked probably more nervous than every before.  
"Goodnight, and sleep tight." He said before turning away and walking home.  
My cheeks were beat red, and a huge smile was plastered on my face, I thought I'd never stop smiling right then and there.  
I went to open the door, and I slid right in the house, but what alarmed me was the car coming in the driveway.  
Crap! I am wearing Cam's jacket, what if they ask questions? I was starting to begin being paranoid. I tried to hurry myself to the stairs until the door opened. I heard a voice behind me, it was Katie.  
"What hockey guy's jacket are you wearing?" She said right away when she saw me. "Don't worry, mom and dad went to run to the store, you have time to tell me before they get home. I won't tell. I promise." She said with a sly smirk which confused me so much.  
"Fine, just give me a minute to go put my things in my room." I said as I quickly scurried to my room, there I pulled off his jacket and set on my bed along side my backpack. Before I went down to Katie to talk about this boy she so desperately wanted to know about, I tried to think of things to tell her. She's my sister I didn't want to tell her everything. Not Katie who might judge me. I breathed in and out and went out my room door, shutting it behind me.  
I prepared myself to what I was walking into.


End file.
